When I Met Your Heart
by Broken X smiles
Summary: Draco Spends summer vacation at Hermione's house unexpectedly..They find true loove..What will happen next?? A/N: I dont think i should post or update anymore.. i keep getting bad reviews.. and i just noticed my fanfic. is kinda corny..
1. Chapter one

When I Met Your Heart  
  
I do not own any of these characters!  
  
READERS NOTE: This is my first HP fanfic. After you read this fanfic, please tell me what you think about this story.. I will take suggestions.. also R/R! Thanks! (  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
INTRODUCTION  
Hey! Hermione here! Its the summer between the 6th and 7th year at Hogwarts. I'm spending my summer at home.  
  
"Mom? I'm gonna go to the public swimming pool okay?" I asked. I was getting ready to go swimming. " okay sweetie! Come back before lunch!" mom said back.  
It was hot outside so I slipped into my tank top with my bikini under and wore shorts. As I was walking, I saw Harry in this Uncle's car.  
  
He waved and mouthed hi. I waved back. I changed pretty much.. I got to straighten my hair, curves around my body and I had braces.  
  
When I got to the pool, I took off my top and shorts and dived into the pool. I fixed my hair so its tied back. There are so many people here! Than I spotted someone I had not been expecting, Malfoy! I tried to avoid him, but of course he is busy flirting with other girls.  
" Hey Mione!" it was Ron. "ooh, hi Ron! How are you?" I asked. I didn't think he'd recognize me. LOL.  
"I'm fine, you look great!" he complimented. "thanks!" I smiled. " Hey mione!" It was Ginny.  
" you look great!" she said. " you too!" I said smiling. " What are you guys doing in the muggle world?" I asked. " Father is researching some things." Ron said. Mr. Weasley is interested in muggle things.  
" well.. mum's calling.." Ron said." Come on Gin, bye Mione." He swam away. I shouted after them, " nice seeing you!"  
Malfoy came over. " What are you doing here Mudblood?" he snarled.  
  
" no,no,no.. the Question is What are you doing in the muggle world.. Which you hate." I mumbled. " Mum made me, I have to stay at one of her friend's house." He smirked. He looked hot! Wait.. Did I just think that??  
  
" You look great mudblood.." he said grinning evilly. I rolled my eyes. " whatever." And I swam away.  
A cute little girl came over to me. She has long blond hair. She looked a lot like Draco.. err.. Malfoy.  
" Are you Draco's girlfriend?" she asked.  
" What?! No I'm not. He hates me." I said "oh, I'm his little sister.. Danielle. " she smiled. " how old are you?" she asked. " I am 16" I replied. " ooh, I am 6." She laughed. " Do you want to play with me?" she asked sweetly. " Ooh, sorry I can't. why don't you go back to Draco?" I said pointing to him. " no! all he wants to do is look at girls!" she folded her arms looking disappointed. I laughed. Than Malfoy came over again.  
"Danny! What are you doing near the Mudblood?" he asked. " I just wanted to play with her." Danielle started to cry.  
" Danielle, don't cry.." I said softly. " Granger, get your own sister." He said sneering. " whatever." I rolled my eyes and left. 


	2. Chapter two

A/N: Hey Thanks for the reviews. although some of them I didn't like. Anyways.. if you have any complaints, please tell me and I will try to fix it. Thanks!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Chapter 2  
  
I walked back home, and couldn't find Mum and Dad anywhere.  
"Mum, Dad? I'm home!" I shouted. Where could they be! I thought..  
"Hermione honey? Is that you?" I heard mum ask. " Yes it is." I ran upstairs. I wonder what we're going to have for dinner tonight. I went into dad's office.  
" Honey, we have visitors tonight." Dad explained. " They are coming around 7:00. So get ready, and get dressed."  
  
I wonder who these visitors are.. " umm.Dad? Who might these visitors be?" I asked curiously. Dad put his arm around mum's waist.  
  
" We met them today at a supermarket. It's a women and her son. She said her son goes to Hogwarts." Mum said smiling. It sounds like Ron's family. I hope it is.  
" Okay." I said walking over to my room.  
  
I was looking for an outfit in my closet. I found the perfect one. It's a pink tank top and a white skirt. I braided my hair into French braids. I looked into the mirror and saw a pretty girl. I smiled at my reflection. "Perfect!" I said to myself.  
  
It was almost 7:00 by the time I got downstairs, when I was halfway down, I bumped into no other than.  
" Granger!" cried Malfoy. Oh my goodness. the visitor is the Malfoys. Well only his mum and him. Lucious Malfoy died. No one knows how though.  
" Malfoy?? What are you doing here?" I demanded. " My Mum is going to a friend's house and she needed a baby-sitter." Malfoy said simply. But it didn't have to be my house! I thought. "Well? Aren't you going to show me around?" he asked looking up at the ceiling. "Yes.." I said grabbing his arm. " this way." I dragged him into the kitchen. "This is the kitchen." I said. "Not bad! I think I might like it here." He said grinning. He looked cute when he grins. Wait, did I just say he looked cute?? And hot??  
  
Next we went into the living room, than up to my room. I just remembered my room was a mess.  
" Malfoy, could you wait out here for a minute? I got to straighten my room." I said rushing into my room. There were papers all over my desk. I put them in a pile and placed them in a drawer. Draco came in.  
" Nice room mudblood." He said looking around. He gave a satisfied smile. I don't know why I'm feeling like this, but my stomach flipped.  
  
We went out of my room and into the guest room. "This, here, is your room." I said smiling. The guest room is next to my room. I heard my parents saying good-bye to Draco's mum. "This is really nice.." Draco said sitting on the bed. " Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a bath." I said walking to my room. " I'm going with you" he said grinning evilly. What did he just say?? " What? No! You pervert!" I snarled, than ran into the bathroom.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N: What did you think of that? Please tell me what you think. 


	3. Chapter three

A/N: Hey! Thanks for the reviews. I hope you will like this part of the fanfic. Thanks again!  
  
*~*~*~*~* Chapter 3  
  
I went into the bathroom and locked the door behind me. I started taking my clothes off then filled the tub with water.  
  
I dipped my foot into the water, and went into the tub.(A/N Sorry if I didn't explain that well.) I closed the shower curtain. I was thinking about how Draco was being kind of nice to me. I also thought he's hot. Than the bathroom door opened interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Thank Merlin I closed the shower curtain." I said under my breath.  
It was Draco who came into the bathroom, and he was singing. I never heard him sing before.  
  
"I got myself a girl and she is so fiiiine!" He sang. I snickered quietly. I never heard this song before. I also didn't know Draco could sing.  
  
Than the shower curtains opened.  
  
"AAHH!!" Draco screamed. "AAHH!!" I screamed.  
  
Thank goodness he was wearing his boxers. I sulked into the water and grabbed a nearby towel. I wrapped it around me and stood up.  
  
"Draco!!" I yelled. "Bloody Hell!" He said patting his chest.  
  
I started hitting him.  
  
"Out! I'm taking a bath first!" I said shooing him away. "Sorry." He said grinning like a freak.  
  
What a pervert. He left the bathroom and started laughing like an idiot.  
  
I retook the bath. When I was done, there was a piece of paper on the ground. It was a note. It says:  
  
Hi Hermione, I love you! I truly do. I'm sorry when I call you a mudblood. I do call you that so Crabbe and Goyle will think I am pure evil. I just hope you would feel the same way I do.  
Your former enemy,  
DRACO MALFOY  
  
Oh my gosh! He likes me!! I squealed.  
  
When I came out of the bathroom. Draco was sitting on the ground.  
  
"Here, you dropped this." I said handing him the note.  
  
He quickly stood up. "You r-read it?" he stammered. "Yup! Draco, I like you too, but after all those years you made fun of me, but let's forgive and forget.  
  
He looked disappointed. Than gave me a cold look.  
  
"T-that wasn't m-me who wrote I-it . I-It was probably Crabbe or Goyle." He stammered, and looked away.  
  
"Okay, well anyways, good night!" I said going to my room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A/N: sorry if its too short.. but my sister has to go online.. I'm gonna post one section of the story everyday. Remember, R/R! =) 


	4. A Trip to The Leaky Cauldron

A/N: Hey! Sorry for not putting in the 4th and 5th chapter. I was kind of busy. Well, after you read it, please R/R! Thanks!  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
chapter 4  
  
I sat up on my bed while reading one of my favorite books, Hogwarts, A History. Also I was holding Crookshanks.  
  
"Meow!" Crookshanks mewed.  
  
"Crookshanks, I'm kind of afraid to admit it, but I think Draco is hot." I said talking to my cat.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Draco's POV  
  
"Just be friends? Maybe I just have to do the first move. I mean, I am irresistible!" I said under my breath.  
  
I walked over to Hermione's room.  
  
"Hermione? You awake?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yes Draco?" She said looking up from her book.  
  
"I was wondering. Will you go out with me?" I asked  
  
"Draco.I'd love to!" She said smiling.  
  
See, I told you I am irresistible! I walked over to her and kissed her lightly.  
  
"Draco, do you want to sleep with me?" she asked grinning evilly.  
  
*~*~*~*~Hermione's POV  
  
I know you are thinking "what am I thinking! I never act like that!" its true what I'm doing is not me. But I am so sick of just being a boring old bookworm me!  
  
Draco is going to stay here for two weeks.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~ Draco's POV  
  
"Uhmm. Sure" I said grinning.  
  
When I got into bed, we started talking about our interests, and dislikes.  
  
*~*~*~* Hermione's POV 8:00 AM  
  
I woke up and changed into my tank top and shorts.  
  
I tried to wake Draco up.  
  
"Draco, Wake up!" I said shaking him.  
  
"mummy? Just 5 more minutes!" he said groggily. "Huh?! Oh!" He said blinking.  
  
"I'm going to make breakfast." I said.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Draco's POV  
  
I got dressed in a large black t-shirt, and baggy shorts.  
  
Hermione made bacon, eggs, ham, and Hash brown.  
  
"Hermione, that was delicious." I said taking my last bite of hash brown.  
  
I love her. She's so pretty.  
  
"Draco what are you looking at?" she asked.  
  
"Your butt.. Err. The beautiful Drapes!" I said quickly.  
  
That was close.  
  
"I'm meeting Harry and Ron today at the Leaky Cauldron, Do you want to come?" she asked.  
  
"let's see, go to the leaky cauldron to see Potter and Weasley. I don't think so." I said casually.  
  
"come on! It'll be fun!" she said.  
  
" okay, okay. I'll go!" I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"YAY!" she said squealing.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Hermione's POV  
  
"Harry and Ron would be so surprised!" I thought.  
  
Draco and I grabbed some floo powder, than went under the fireplace and yelled "Leaky Cauldron!"  
  
"Hermione!" I heard Harry and Ron shout. " and malfoy. What are you doing here?" Ron asked.  
  
"for your information, this fine lady, here, and I are going out." Draco said politely. He Is quite charming.  
  
" Hermione! Is this true?" Harry said scrunching up his nose.  
  
"Yes!" I said.  
  
"Malfoy, you better not hurt her!" said Harry, holding up his wand.  
  
"Don't worry, Potter, I wont hurt her." Said Draco.  
  
" Okay, Guys, Lets go get something to drink." I said trying to change the subject.  
  
We walked over to the stools at the bar.  
  
"Tom, can we get four butterbeers?" I asked  
  
"Sure!" he said smiling.  
  
"so, have you two kissed yet?" Ron asked. His ears turned red. Ron used to have a crush on me.  
  
"Yeah." Draco said.  
  
Than he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek.  
  
I giggled.  
  
*~*~*~*~ Draco's POV  
  
It was kind of fun making Potter and Weasley jealous.  
  
"Hey Potter, don't you have a girlfriend?" I asked.  
  
He blushed. " Yeah. We are going out. Its Cho Chang."  
  
"Oh." I said taking a sip of Butterbeer.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Hermione's POV  
  
Harry and Ron looked great. But I love Draco.  
  
Than I spotted Ginny.  
  
" Hello Ginny!" I said Walking over.  
  
"hey Mione!" she hugged me.  
  
"Malfoy, what are you doing here?" she snarled.  
  
"hi" Draco said smirking.  
  
"What-Are-You-Doing-Here??" she asked giving him a cold look.  
  
"I'm here with hermione." He said.  
  
Than Ginny kicked Draco in the stomach.  
  
"AHH!!" Draco cried, clutching his stomach.  
  
Harry and Ron snickered.  
  
"Oh, Draco, are you alright?" I asked with concern.  
  
"Yes, just fine." He said.  
  
"That felt good." Said Ginny.  
  
"ginny, don't." I said warningly.  
  
"oh, alright!" she said looking disappointed.  
  
*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: did you like that?? Please R/R. Thanks! 


End file.
